Question: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ $5$ $.$ ${0}$ Because $5$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ $+$ ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(8 + 5) + {0.3}\\\\ &=13 + {0.3}\\\\ &=13.3 \end{aligned}$ $13.3 = 8.3 + 5$